


The Power of Friendship

by JCF



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Zedd and Rita have sent Keeran to Earth to capture a Ranger. Keeran's sights are on Adam. Until he shows her a kindness she has never known before. Can she follow through with her mission, or will the power of friendship prevail?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adam or any of the Rangers and Villians in this fanfic. They are the properties of Saban (and briefly Disney). Any and all original characters, however, do belong to me.
> 
> This is a fanfic I'm moving from fanfiction.net to here. It was written a few years ago, but I hope you enjoy it!

The hallway was a mass of organised chaos. It was five minutes shy of the 9am bell and the hallway was buzzing with the sound of a hundred different conversations. Adam Park overheard various words and sentences as he picked his way through the haphazardly moving crowd, headed for his locker. He managed to find it, and quickly pulled his books out.

He shut the short metal door and turned to try and pick his way through the mob that was the hallway, when a girl caught his eye. Her hair, dark chestnut brown, fell to just below her shoulders in gentle waves, the light reflecting deep red highlights. Her eyes, blue-grey and incredibly striking, looked directly at him. A little extra weight clung to her stomach and thighs, yet she wore the cocktail-length violet sundress with an underlying confidence that the young Ranger failed to heed any more notice to her weight. He smiled softly as she passed. She returned the smile with an added blush before disappearing into the mass of students.

"Hey Adam."

Adam turned in time for Rocky to clap a hand on his shoulder. "Oh hey, Rocky."

"You ready for the quiz?"

Adam shrugged. "As ready as I can be." He took one last look into the moving students, but didn't find her. So he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and followed Rocky to class.

 

**-0oOo0-**

 

Skull followed Bulk through the halls as he did school day after school day. It had been that way since they were in Kindergarten. Bulk was always the bigger one, the stronger one physically, so naturally, he was the leader and Skull was the sidekick. There was no doubt Skull considered him a friend; he was the only one he had, and he had got used to his position and had learned to accept it, because that's the way it always was and always would be.

"Hey Skull," Bulk's voice slipped through his thoughts. "Fresh meat."

Skull looked up, and because he'd been in the bullying business for so long (or too long), he knew exactly what student Bulk was going to terrorize.

She was sitting alone at a table in the corner away from everyone else. Wavy chestnut brown hair partially concealed her face from view, but Skull knew this was her first day here. Her head was down, her eyes on an open page of a notebook. A pen was in her right hand.

Bulk grinned slyly; he was quick to snatch the dark green hardcover book from the table. "Ooh, a diary. I love diaries!"

"Hey!" the girl jumped up. "Give it back; it's personal!"

Bulk pulled the book out of her reach, taunting her. "I want to have a look."

"Yeah," Skull chimed in. "Just one little look."

"I told you, it's personal!" The girl reached for her book again. "Give it back to me!"

Bulk pulled it away again and Skull laughed, egging his friend on.

The girl's eyes flared as humiliation was replaced with frustration and anger.

"Hey!"

The two bullies stopped their torment and turned around. Adam and Rocky were standing there.

"You heard her," Adam spoke up, "give it back to her."

"Oh yeah?" Bulk leaned in towards the Black Ranger. Adam stood his ground. "Why should I?"

"Yeah," Skull chimed in, "why should I?"

A pointed glare from Bulk had him rephrasing his statement. "He," he motioned to Bulk. "Why should he?"

"Because it's something that belongs to her," Rocky replied.

"And how would you feel if someone took something that was personal to you?" Adam asked.

Bulk and Skull didn't say anything.

"That's what we thought," Rocky said, while Adam retrieved the notebook from Bulk's hand.

Defeated, the two bullies left, swearing upon themselves to return.

Adam handed the notebook back to the girl. "Here you go."

She blushed. "Thanks. This was the last thing I was looking for on my first day."

"Them?" Rocky asked. The girl nodded. "They're harmless."

"For harmless, they sure know how to humiliate someone."

"They won't now that you know us," Adam smiled. "I'm Adam, and this is Rocky."

"Keeran."

"Why don't you come have lunch with us?" Rocky offered.

Keeran shook her head. "Oh no, it's okay. I don't want to occupy you any more than I have."

"No, we want you to join us for lunch," Adam persisted. "Lunch should never be taken alone."

Keeran's blue-grey eyes looked between the two boys. The dark-haired teen had a point. And she did want to get to know some people. Why not start with these two?

She finally nodded. "Okay." She threw her bag over one shoulder and followed Adam and Rocky towards the snack bar.

"Have you tried one of Ernie's milkshakes yet?" Adam asked.

"Not yet."

"You have to," Rocky cut in, "they are delicious."

"Are they?"

"Oh yeah," Adam replied. "C'mon, I'll get you one."

"The chocolate ones are really good," Rocky added. "I like them."

"Rocky, you like all of Ernie's shakes," Adam quipped, leaning against the bar.

Keeran laughed quietly at the way the two boys interacted with each other. It was more than obvious they had known each other for a good long time. But more importantly, they were comfortable to be around, and being incredibly nice to her. Maybe this would be easier than she thought.

 

**-0oOo0-**

 

Rocky watched his friend try to get to know the new girl over milkshakes. He could tell Adam was interested in her and hoped this would pan out for the young man. He could sense a little shyness and reluctance on her end of the conversation, but figured that would pass once she got to know everyone and the city.

"Hey Rocky." Aisha's always chipper voice pulled his attention away.

"Oh hi Aisha." Rocky moved his backpack off of the stool beside him for his friend. Adam's attention never left Keeran.

"Who's this?" Aisha asked, her eyes on the distracted Black Ranger. When he didn't respond, she tapped his shoulder. "Adam."

The boy turned around startled. "Aisha, hey."

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Adam blushed. "Aisha, this is Keeran. Keeran, Aisha. Keeran just moved here."

Aisha extended her hand to Keeran. "Nice to meet you."

Shyly, Keeran accepted the Yellow Ranger's handshake. "You too."

"Where were you before moving here?" Aisha asked.

The girl paused. Only Aisha caught it.

"Oregon, I think," Keeran replied. "I've been so many places, they've all kind of merged together."

"That's okay," Rocky said.

"Yeah," Adam added. "All that matters is you're here now."

Keeran nodded. "Right." She smiled. "You're sweet, Adam."

The teen's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he felt his ears heat up slightly. His eyes remained locked on her.

Until Rocky called Tommy's name.

Keeran suddenly grew uncomfortable. "Hey Adam," she spoke. "I just remembered something I have to do for Science. So, I'm going to head out to get it done."

"Okay," Adam said, understandingly.

"But I'll see you after school?"

Adam's bright smile graced his face. "Yeah, of course. I'll meet you at your locker."

Keeran got up, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Okay. See you later." She passed Rocky and Aisha quick smiles. "It was nice meeting you."

Aisha watched her leave, noting the speed and door she took to exit. To get to the Science department, she should have left through the doorway Tommy was entering from, not the one at the opposite end. The girl might have been new, but Aisha sensed something was different about Keeran. What that something was, she couldn't put her finger on, but something wasn't right.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know, Adam," Aisha followed Adam out of Ms. Appleby's last class. "There's just something about her that I don't trust."

Adam stopped and turned around to face his high school friend. "Just give her a chance, Aisha. She seems nice and she's new. No one should have to go through the first day at a new school alone."

Aisha watched Adam continue down the hall. She wished the boy would stop leaping before he looked when it came to girls. She knew he was jealous of the relationship Tommy and Kim had, though he would never admit to it. Ever since the Ranger had become a teenager and developed an interest in the opposite sex, he had done one of two things: been too shy to speak up and lost his chance, or jumped in too quickly and ended up hurt in one way or another. Aisha was afraid this one would result in the latter. But maybe the Asian teen had a point. Keeran was new to the school. Aisha remembered her first day at Stone Canyon High. It hadn't really been a day to write home about, but it had left her feeling pretty lonely. Until the day she met Adam and Rocky. She also remembered hearing Adam's horror stories of attending new schools; maybe he didn't want the same thing that happened to him to happen to Keeran… And maybe Keeran really had been so many different places that she couldn't decipher one from the other.

But still, the Yellow Ranger couldn't shake this feeling from the pit of her stomach. She was torn. Trust Adam or trust her gut? Either way, she hoped Adam would be careful.

-0oOo0-

As promised, Adam was standing at Keeran's locker when she came down the stairs. She smiled upon seeing him.

"You came," she said, going through her locker combination.

"Of course," Adam replied. "I never break a promise."

Keeran opened her locker and put her books inside, using the act to hide a blush. She didn't quite understand why he was being as nice as he was. He barely knew her; she was the new girl. Wasn't it custom for the new student to be singled out, picked on?

"Did you get that assignment you had to do done?" His soft voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Oh, yeah," she answered. "And sorry about that earlier. I'd completely forgotten, then realized it–"

Adam's understanding smile made her stop. "It's okay," he said. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and rocked on his heels slightly. Keeran could see a question steaming in his mind.

"Um," he stammered, "would you mind if I walked you home?"

Keeran's blush deepened; she did nothing to hide it. "Not at all." She closed her locker and followed Adam out of the school.

"What was it like?" Adam asked, "moving around so much?"

"It was interesting," Keeran replied. "I never really had a chance to get to know anyone."

"How long will you be in Angel Grove?"

Keeran paused a second. She prayed the teen didn't catch it. "Until something changes, indefinitely."

Adam's bright smile told her he'd missed her pause. "I hope you don't move again too soon. I just met you."

She looked at the teen beside her, pausing, processing what she had heard. "No one's ever said that to me before."

Adam looked at her in disbelief. "You're kidding."

Keeran shook her head. "No. Everywhere I went, nobody ever cared about the new kid. And I usually didn't bother trying to get to know anyone because I never stayed long enough to make any friends."

"You mean, you've never had a friend before?" Adam asked.

Keeran looked at him sheepishly. "No…"

"Do you mind if I'm your first?"

Keeran started at him in astonishment. "Serious?"

Adam nodded. "Serious."

A grateful smile spread across the girl's face. "Thank you, Adam."

"Everybody needs a friend," Adam smiled. "Even if it's only one."

Keeran smiled, fighting back yet another blush. She still didn't understand why he was being so sweet to her. She wasn't anything special. She was the new girl, no one was ever nice to the new girl. But she

was glad he had become her friend. She'd never had a friend before. She liked the feeling that came with knowing she had someone who cared enough about her to stop the school bullies from humiliating her, someone kind enough to walk her home from school. Someone who liked her for who she was…

She'd never felt this way about anyone; she'd never experienced anything like this. She wanted to get to know him.

-0oOo0-

The two stopped in front of the door of Keeran's townhouse flat. It was near the back of a large complex in an older part of the city near the park. The bricks of the houses were the colour of dried mud and the doors were a couple of shades darker.

She turned around to face the Asian teen with a blush. "Thanks for walking me home, Adam."

"You're welcome," Adam replied with a smile. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Keeran said, feeling a little disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow." She watched him walk back down the path towards the street. She didn't understand how someone could be so nice to someone they knew next to nothing about, nor did she understand how she could be so comfortable with someone without needing to have a conversation. Some of the walk had been silent, but comfortable, enjoyable, like just having the company was all that was needed.

She liked that. She liked all the feelings that came with having a friend: the happiness, the comfort, but most importantly, the acceptance. He accepted her for who she was, even her flaws.

"Everybody needs a friend," he'd said only ten minutes ago. "Even if it's only one."

She'd only known the teen for maybe four hours, but already she knew he was someone she could count on; someone she could confidently call a friend.

"Bye Adam!" she called after him.

Adam whirled around. He gave her his bright Adam Park smile. "Bye!" He waved, then turned and continued on his way.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She turned and unlocked her door, ascending the stairs to her flat. She tossed her backpack onto the worn out couch, and moved into the kitchen. She opened the fridge. A carton of eggs sat on the top shelf next to two one-litre cartons of milk. Scrambled eggs sounded good. She pulled out what she needed, setting it on the counter.

"Keeran."

The girl cringed at the high, scratchy, irritating voice behind her. Slowly, she turned around. Rita Repulsa was standing in her living room.

"You have chosen well," she said, "the Black Ranger is a fine choice."

"Yes Empress." Keeran wanted to take those words back the moment they hit the air.

"Now he needs to be captured."

"In due time, Empress," Keeran said. "I will need–"

"Now listen," Rita cut in sharply. "You will go to the park with Adam tomorrow after school. I will send Rito with some Tengas to cause a little chaos, and you will nab the Power Puke." She laughed loudly, scratchy.

Keeran didn't want to accept what she was being told. "But–"

"No buts!" The sorceress interjected harshly. Her face softened and she smiled. "You have done so well, Keeran. Zeddy and I are very proud of you."

The girl smiled. Her masters were happy with what she had done. Any concern she'd had for the Black Ranger melted away. "Thank you, Empress," she said. Her voice was dark. "You will have your Ranger by tomorrow evening."

"Do not disappoint me!" Rita ordered and vanished in a ball of red flame.

"I won't," Keeran said aloud.

She already had that Ranger; he was practically gift-wrapped. Simply because he had befriended her.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam sat at the regular table, one of Ernie's smoothies in front of him. His dark eyes stared into the pink liquid, though he wasn't looking at it. In truth, he hadn't focused on anything all last night. That included his Creative Writing assignment that was due this afternoon. It was sitting on the other side of his strawberry-banana smoothie, untouched, the same as it had been on his desk at home last night. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to write about; the boy could write about the life of ants and make it interesting. All he had to do was write. If his mind was in the right place…

That was his problem. His mindset was nowhere near the assignment in front of him. It was on the girl he walked home from school yesterday.

Keeran.

He didn't know what it was about her. Was it her smile? The way he felt when he was with her? Or was it something deeper? Like when she'd told him she'd never had a friend before… Maybe it was because he saw a piece of his childhood in her. He knew what it was like to be picked on in school, he knew what it was like to feel excluded. He knew how it felt to not have any friends. That was something he wouldn't wish upon his greatest enemy. He didn't want her to feel the way he had all through elementary school, before he met Rocky and Aisha. He wanted to give her the feeling he had when he first realized he had amazing friends in Rocky and Aisha.

He had enjoyed that walk home yesterday, enjoyed their conversation, enjoyed the comfortable silences. He loved listening to her laugh, loved seeing her smile. It made him feel good to know he had done those things. He hoped he could continue to do those things…

"Hey Adam."

The teen jumped and looked up. Billy was taking the seat across the table. "Hey, Billy."

Billy looked curiously at the blank paper on the table. "You're not done your Creative Writing assignment?" This wasn't like Adam.

Adam gave Billy a sheepish look. "No." He sighed. "Not since I met that new girl."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "New girl?"

Adam nodded. The smile beginning to cross Billy's face was not lost on him. "Her name is Keeran, she's a grade behind us."

"What's she like?" the Blue Ranger asked. It was rare that his friend was able to talk about a girl confidently. He was so shy that most passed him by without a single glance and if he did get up the nerve to say something, it never lasted long or ended well. And the poor boy had been taken advantage of a couple of times, which didn't help any. So every time Adam told him about a girl, he listened and hoped she would turn out better than the last one.

Adam took a sip of his smoothie. "She's cute, smart… she has an amazing smile. I walked her home after school yesterday…"

Billy smiled, listening to the boy go on about his evening, hoping this would pan out for him. The young Ranger deserved it. The more he listened, the more Adam spoke and the more Billy learned about Keeran. Billy soon realized this might have been more than just a little crush. Especially with the way Adam looked up and smiled at someone behind the Blue Ranger.

"Keeran!" the boy exclaimed. He stood up and gave the girl a hug.

Billy turned in his seat to watch the exchange.

"Hi Adam," Keeran smiled as Adam withdrew and looked at Billy.

"Billy, this is Keeran; Keeran, Billy," Adam introduced.

Billy shook Keeran's hand. "Adam's told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope," Keeran quipped.

"Only good things," Billy replied.

Adam brought a chair over from another table for Keeran. She sat down, dropping her bag on the floor beside her.

"So, Keeran, Adam told me you were never in one place long enough to make any friends," Billy spoke.

"I thought you said he only told you good things," Keeran said.

At Adam's sheepish shrug and apology, she sighed. It was a legitimate question, and she had to play the part, if only for a few hours longer. "Yeah. My parents moved around a lot and after a while, I just stopped trying to make friends; I'd only just move again."

Billy placed a hand on Keeran's shoulder. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. You've got friends here."

Keeran smiled. "Thanks Billy. It's been a while since I've had any of those."

A set of familiar voices hit Keeran's ears. Cautiously, she glanced towards the door; the other Power Rangers were stepping into the Youth Centre. Turning away quickly, she reached for her bag.

"I'm sorry, I've got to run," she said. "I've got an assignment due this morning and I need to get it finished." She looked at Adam. "I'll see you after school?"

"Uh, sure; I'll be here," Adam replied.

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Keeran left the Youth Centre, careful to avoid being seen by the other Rangers, especially the White and Yellow ones.

Tommy stopped short suddenly.

Kim, Rocky and Aisha turned to their friend.

"What's wrong, Tommy?" Kim asked.

"I thought I saw someone I knew," he answered. He shook his head. "It was probably nothing." He looked at his friends. "C'mon."

They joined Adam and Billy at the juice bar.

"Where's Keeran?" Aisha asked.

Tommy's attention turned sharply to Aisha upon hearing the name, but he decided to let it go.

"She had to finish up an assignment," Adam replied.

"Oh, okay," Aisha answered.

"She's a nice girl," Billy said.

Rocky nodded. "She is."

 

-0oOo0-

 

Class ended for the day and Adam went to the Youth Centre to meet with Keeran. She arrived shortly thereafter, and it wasn't long before Adam was excusing himself from Ernie and the juice bar. He followed her out the door as Rocky, Billy and Aisha entered.

Aisha brought her friends' attention to the departing Ranger. "Where's he going?"

"Probably walking Keeran home," Billy replied nonchalantly.

Aisha narrowed her eyes. "He's been spending an awful lot of time with her these last two days."

"Of course!" Rocky exclaimed, "he likes her! There's nothing wrong with Adam spending time with a girl he likes. Besides, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy."

"Yeah…"

"Is something bothering you, Aisha?" Billy asked.

Aisha sighed. "There's just something about her; I can't put my finger on it."

"Maybe you just need to get to know her," Billy suggested. "She's a nice girl."

"She seems nice, and maybe you're right," Aisha said, "but I still can't shake this feeling."

"Just give it time, Aisha," Rocky answered. "I think you'll like her once you get to know her."

Aisha sighed. "Maybe…"

 

-0oOo0-

 

Adam and Keeran cut through the park. Keeran had asked him about his day and what his weekend plans were. Those questions provided just enough of a distraction for Keeran to think of a way to put her plan into action. She needed to get the boy far enough away to make an easy capture.

"…and actually, I don't have any plans tomorrow," Adam spoke, "aside from finishing up a Creative Writing assignment. Would you like to go out for lunch with me?"

Keeran cursed silently. Why was he making this so difficult? The mission Rita had given her was a simple one: capture a Power Ranger. Keeran had set her sights on Adam, but never took into account the possibility of receiving the kindness she had. His friendship had made her task harder to complete; it had even made her think twice about completing the mission altogether. Each time he extended his kindness to her, a tiny pang of guilt nipped at her. Now, he was asking her to join him for lunch tomorrow… She swallowed and pushed the guilt away. This mission had to be done.

Taking a breath, she looked skyward and nodded too subtly for Adam to notice; her signal for Zedd and Rita to create an appropriate diversion. She turned back to Adam to answer his question.

She forced a genuine smile. "Sure, I'd like that. What time do you want—"

A loud cackle and a flurry of black feathers cut her off mid-sentence. A large troop of Tengas blocked their path. Rito and Goldar stood behind the Tengas.

Keeran screamed. "What the heck are they?" She played up the fear.

Adam cursed. Zedd and Rita really didn't know when to leave well enough alone.

"Keeran, get out of here," he said.

"But what about you?" Keeran asked.

"Don't worry about me," Adam answered, "just get out of here."

Keeran looked between the two henchmen and the Black Power Ranger, then gave Adam a nod, and headed for a small grove of trees.

Rito and Goldar watched her clear the battlefield.

"Whoa, she's good!" Rito exclaimed.

"Yeah," Goldar agreed, "that Power Ranger won't know what hit him."

"What do you two want?" Adam demanded.

"We just want to have some fun," Rito teased. He raised his sword. "Get him, Tengas!"

The birds cawed and went on the attack. Adam promptly engaged them, taking his attention off of Goldar and Rito.

Keeran used the fight to make her way over to where Rito and Goldar were overseeing the battle. Instead of the dark jeans and violet tank top she'd had on, she was now dressed in a dark purple floor-length dress. In her hand was a silver flute. She raised it to her lips and started to play a soft tune, her eyes on the fighting Ranger.

Adam threw a punch; his fist hit its mark. He kicked the one approaching him from behind. He turned to fend off another Tenga, but a sudden onslaught of lethargy had his block failing to do its job. His mind grew foggy and he was unable to concentrate on anything.

Except for that flute… He couldn't explain it, but there was something about the music… It was intoxicating; hypnotic. It was drawing him towards it.

Five streaks; white, red, yellow, blue and pink signaled the arrival of Adam's comrades.

"Adam!" Kim called out.

The sound of Kim's voice brought him out of his light trance, and he immediately continued fighting his assailants.

Keeran cursed. Zordon had alerted them to Rito and Goldar's presence. And now, she had lost her hold on the Black Ranger. If the others got to Adam, all of her planning would be done in vain; everything would be ruined. She started playing her flute louder, the music even more hypnotizing.

The lethargy and foggy mind returned to Adam and he stopped fighting altogether. Entranced in the notes coming from the flute, he started walking towards Keeran. The crush he had developed for her only amplified how beautifully she appeared to him. The way the breeze danced through her dark chestnut brown hair, the way it moved the hem of her dress; he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Aisha cursed the moment she saw Keeran. She'd known Keeran was bad news from the start. Why hadn't the boy listened? While she had long admired Adam's innate ability to see the best in people, she wished he had have seen through Keeran's façade.

"Adam!" she called and started after him. A trio of Tengas thwarted her attempt. She quickly did away with them and continued her pursuit.

Tommy heard Aisha's call and looked up. A feeling of dread came over him. He knew the girl who had entranced the young Black Ranger. Keeran had been his superior officer; the one he answered to when Rita wasn't around. While Keeran wasn't quite as bad as the Lord and Lady she served, she was still a force not to be reckoned with. Even he had tried his damnedest to avoid her wrath. Now, she was after Adam and her hold on him was strong. He knew what Keeran was capable of and wouldn't wish it upon his worst enemy.

"Adam!" Tommy cried and started to join Aisha's pursuit of the unmorphed Black Ranger. "Adam, stop! It's a trap!"

Tommy's cries did nothing to slow Adam's advancement or weaken the hold Keeran had on the teen. Adam simply did not hear the calls of his leader.

Tommy picked up speed, but Rito stepped in front of him.

"Not so fast, Ranger," Rito said.

"Out of my way, Rito!" Tommy spat.

"You'll have to fight me first," Rito replied and swung his sword.

Tommy grabbed Saba from his sheath and blocked the blade, effectively engaging the skeleton in battle.

Aisha made a mad dash to close the distance between her and her long-time friend. Goldar's sword stopped her in her tracks and sent her reeling to the ground.

"You'll never get to him in time, Yellow Ranger," Goldar taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Aisha challenged, getting to her feet. "Watch me!"

She called upon her Power Daggers and met the gold monkey in battle. She managed to bring her knee up and land it square in his stomach. Goldar fell back and Aisha used the opportunity to escape and continue her pursuit. Goldar was quick to catch up and summoned help from three nearby Tengas to keep the Yellow Ranger where she was.

The tactic worked. With Rito holding Tommy at bay and the Tengas and Goldar keeping the rest of the Rangers busy, there was nothing between Adam and Keeran.

Keeran smiled. Her plan, despite a few very minor complications, was going relatively smoothly. Just a few more feet and the teen would in her grasp.

Rocky and Billy defeated their adversaries and both continued where Tommy and Aisha had involuntarily left off. But it was too late. Adam was in front of Keeran.

"Adam!" Rocky called. "No!"

"Adam!" Billy yelled.

Kim did away with the last of her Tengas and turned her attention to the entranced Black Ranger. "Oh no… Adam!"

"Adam, come back!" Tommy exclaimed.

Keeran laughed. "It's too late, Power Rangers. He's mine now. And don't bother coming after him; it won't end well for any of you if you do."

With the flute no longer playing, the foggy trance slowly began to fade from Adam's mind. He blinked rapidly and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the fog and lethargy.

Keeran caught Adam's expression and grabbed the teen's arm roughly.

"Adam!" Tommy cried.

Adam suddenly snapped out of the trance and struggled against Keeran's hold. He looked at her, unable to believe she could do something like this. He had befriended her, put his trust in her.

"Keeran, what are you doing?" he asked. "Let me go!"

Keeran tightened her grip, bending the boy's arm behind his back. "I don't think so," she hissed. "You're mine now, Black Ranger." She looked at the other Rangers, a wicked smile on her face. "It's been fun, Rangers. Bye."

Rito cackled. "Yeah, see ya!"

With a united laugh, Goldar, Rito and Keeran disappeared with Adam.

The five Rangers left behind stared at the spot where Adam and Keeran had been standing a few seconds ago. Rocky and Billy couldn't believe it. The girl Adam had fallen for had just kidnapped him. The boy had been so quick to offer her his friendship and had put his trust in her. Even Rocky and Billy had given her kindness… Keeran had betrayed the friendship the Red and Blue Rangers had given her. And she had betrayed Adam completely. Now, they were down one Ranger and had no idea where she had taken him or what she was going to do to him. Adam was gone, and for the moment, they were helpless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There some against-canon stuff that mentioned in this chapter. Please bear with it as it is part of my OC's backstory and the reason for a few minor things in previous chapters. With that, I hope you enjoy this installment of: "The Power of Friendship."

Tommy, Aisha, Rocky and Kim stared up at Zordon. They had informed him of Adam's capture, an incident the mentor was already aware of. Alpha and Billy were concentrated on the consoles, fervently searching for any sign of the kidnapped Ranger's whereabouts.

"We've got to find him, Zordon," Tommy said, nerves making his voice taut. "I know what she's capable of."

Rocky didn't like the sound of that. "I don't even want to think about that."

"Me neither," Tommy agreed.

"I knew Keeran was bad news," Aisha spat.

"And it looks like you were right, Aisha," Zordon said, "but this is no time to say, 'I told you so'. We need to concentrate on finding Adam."

Aisha looked at her feet. "I know; I'm sorry, Zordon. I'm just upset."

"You are forgiven, Aisha," Zordon replied.

"What does she want with him?" Rocky's voice broke through. "I mean, she couldn't have captured him just because she can."

Tommy shook his head. "No; she's got an ulterior motive. Adam's just the bait."

"But what does she want?" Kim asked.

"I don't know," Tommy replied, regret laden in his voice.

"She's probably going to use Adam as a bargaining chip," Zordon spoke, "but for what, I do not know."

Kim approached Alpha and Billy. "Any closer to finding him?"

Billy looked at his fellow Ranger, sadness in his eyes. "Sorry, Kim."

"Keeran must have him in a hidden dimension," Alpha said. "I can't find him! Ai yi, yi, yi, yi!"

"Let's try widening the search," Billy suggested.

"Right, Billy," Alpha answered, "widening the search now. Oh, I hope this works."

Silence befell the Command Centre – the only sounds were the beeping of the console buttons, the occasional worried sigh and Kim's pacing. Aisha had sat down in front of the viewing globe. Rocky stood off to the side, biting his fingernails. Tommy stood with his arms folded tightly across his chest. Everyone wanted to help, but nobody knew what to do. But they all knew what they wanted: Adam home safe and sound.

 

-0oOo0-

 

Iron shackles dug into his ankles and wrists. The stone wall was cold against his back; the floor was even colder. He shivered against the coolness of the dank cell. Thick iron bars stood across from him about fifteen feet away. Outside, an electrified, green hued barrier ran along the front of the cell. Beyond the barrier, what seemed to be a long hallway ran perpendicular to the cell. There was no sound, save for his own breathing and the rubbing of the chain linking the shackles to the wall. There were no windows and there was barely any light. The room depressed him. This place was the epitome of evil and darkness. With one look around, Adam knew he was in trouble.

He sighed heavily. He felt a bit strange, uncomfortable, tired, like he'd been studying for a science test for hours. He had no idea where he was, aside from one of Zedd's many dimensions. He laid his head back against the stone wall.

The events of the last two days played, on repeat, in his mind. Keeran had seemed so sincere, so honest, so… normal. She had even seemed genuinely scared when the Tengas attacked. He had been so quick to befriend her, so quick to trust her, and the crush he'd developed had only blinded him and made him ignore Aisha's warnings. It wasn't the first time Aisha had been right about a girl.

Immediately, his experience with Scorpina came rushing back. Aisha had tried to warn him about her, too, but the way he had felt about Scorpina's alter ego had her warnings falling on deaf ears. The exact same thing had happened here, with Keeran. He owed his friend an apology, an apology that would be delivered when he got out of here. Ifhe got out of here.

For a long time, he had envied the relationship Kim and Tommy had. Kim and Tommy were happy with each other. He, very badly, wanted what they had. He wanted the happiness. He saw the way Tommy's face lit up whenever someone so much as mentioned Kim's name, not to mention the smile on his face when she walked into a room. Keeran had done that to him.

Every time Keeran had walked into the Youth Centre, he had felt himself lighting up the same way Tommy did when he saw Kim. He had enjoyed walking her home, and had empathized with her when she told him she'd never really had a friend. He knew, firsthand, what that felt like. Elementary school had been some of the loneliest years of his life, even painful at times. He didn't want Keeran to go through the same humiliation and loneliness he had… Had all of that been a lie? Had Keeran fabricated the no-friends story to gain his friendship? Had it all been done solely as a means to capture him?

Though he knew he shouldn't, he felt betrayed by Keeran. He thought in befriending her, he had her friendship in return. She had been such a nice girl and he had felt appreciated, felt like she actually gave a damn about him. He had hoped the crush he had developed would have become something more… She had made him happier than he'd been in a long time. He had been looking forward to lunch with her tomorrow. It would have been a great opportunity to get to know her outside of school. But those plans were thwarted now.

The sound of soft footsteps drew Adam's attention. He lifted his head as Keeran came into view. The chain to his wrist shackles was just long enough for him to reach into his back pocket. It was empty.

"Looking for this?" Keeran asked wickedly. Her voice echoed in the dank room. In her hand, was the Black Ranger's morpher. The coin that had been in it was missing.

Adam stared at her. His heart skipped a beat. "No! My morpher! Where's my Power Coin?" That explained the way he felt.

Keeran laughed. "Pretty useless without them, aren't you?"

"Don't underestimate me, Keeran," Adam retorted.

"Oh, is that a threat?" Keeran mocked. "Seems pretty empty considering your situation."

Adam growled. She had a point. He was pretty useless here with his morpher in her hands, and there wasn't much he could do shackled to the wall. He sighed and looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

Keeran snorted. "Why not?"

Adam shook his head. "No. Why would you do something like this? I was your friend, I trusted you. I protected you from Bulk and Skull. Hell, I even liked you. How could you do something like this after all that?"

"That's what made it so easy," Keeran sneered. "Youmade it so easy." She turned off the electrified barrier and entered the cell. "My mission was a simple one," she said, slowly sauntering closer to him. "Capture a Ranger. The minute you showed me kindness, I knew it would be a cinch getting you to befriend me." She knelt down in front of him. Her hair fell over her shoulders. "Looks like I was right."

Adam swallowed. This was what he got for letting his guard down so readily. He could feel a small pang of fear resonate in his stomach; it tightened his muscles. He looked at her with hard eyes, hoping to disguise the fear.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that question," Keeran replied slyly. "You're about to find out."

 

-0oOo0-

 

Tommy had taken to pacing, sweat beading on his forehead. Rocky was perched on the edge of one of the rear consoles; his right leg bounced rapidly. Kim and Aisha stood together, staring at the floor. Alpha and Billy were still searching fervently for their missing comrade. Zordon was silent in his tube.

"Anything yet?" Tommy asked. He had stopped pacing and was standing next to Billy.

Billy shook his head, sadly. "Nothing. If Adam is in one of Lord Zedd's dimensions, Keeran's hiding him well."

Tommy took a step back and turned around. Frustrated, his punched his left palm with his right fist.

Kim approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. She wished she had something to say to give him comfort, but her thoughts were as dark as everyone else's. What if they didn't find Adam? What was Keeran capable of? Why had she captured him in the first place? What did she want? What would happen if they refused to comply with what she wanted?

The soft sound of static drew Aisha's attention to the viewing globe. It was snowy, like it was receiving a transmission.

"Hey guys," she spoke, "look at the viewing globe."

The Rangers, Alpha and Zordon turned their attention to the globe.

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"We are receiving a transmission," Zordon answered.

The snow and static cleared to reveal Keeran standing in a dark cell. Adam was sitting on the floor behind her, the shackles at his ankles clearly visible.

Anger boiled in Tommy's veins seeing his teammate chained to the wall like a caged animal.

"Hello, Rangers," Keeran spoke. Her voice sent shivers down Aisha's spine.

"What do you want, Keeran?" the Yellow Ranger spat.

"Oh my," Keeran said. "Zordon, you need to teach your minions better manners. That's no way to speak to the one holding your precious Adam captive."

Tommy took a breath, gathering his repose. "What do you want with him, Keeran?" he asked as calmly and politely as he could muster.

A wicked smile crossed her face. "That's better. Looks like someone hasn't forgotten how to properly speak to their commanding officer." Her smile grew. "Tommy, nice to see you again." Her smile faded and harshness entered her eyes. "Now, to get down to the business at hand."

"Which is?" Zordon demanded.

"I have something you want," Keeran said.

"So give him back," Aisha spat.

"Nah, uh, uh," Keeran replied, "not so fast, Yellow Ranger. You have a couple of things that I want."

"Like what?" Rocky asked.

"Zords, Power Coins…" Keeran listed. An evil smile spread across her lips. "Yourselves."

A unified look of dread circled the Command Centre.

"You have two hours," Keeran said. "Report to me in person and surrender everything you have, including yourselves, and Adam lives – ifyou can find him."

"If we don't?" Aisha asked.

"Should you fail to comply, or simply fail to find him, it'll be bye-bye Black Ranger," Keeran replied. "You won't even get to bury him."

"Don't do it, guys!" Adam shouted from behind Keeran. "Don't give in to her! Don't make the—"

Keeran approached the teen and gave him a sharp backhand slap across his mouth. "Shut up."

The hit sent Adam to the floor. Blood oozed from a split bottom lip.

Tommy grimaced. He knew what one of those slaps felt like. They were sharp and stung long after the initial hit.

Keeran turned back to the Rangers. Anger was splayed across her face.

"Two hours or your precious little Adam dies," she snapped. A snide smile graced her lips. "Good luck, Rangers."

The image faded into snow and static, and then Adam and Keeran disappeared completely, leaving an empty viewing globe.

It was several long seconds before the silence in the Command Centre was broken.

"We have to get him back," Kim spoke, turning to face Zordon. "We can't lose him."

"Billy." Zordon's voice brought the Blue Ranger out of his shocked trance. "Continue searching for Adam."

Slowly, Billy moved back to the console he and Alpha had been working at. The ultimatum Keeran had just given them felt like a win-win situation for the forces of evil. He appreciated the two hour time frame they had been given, but he wondered if it was sufficient. They had already been searching for an hour. Would they find him in time?

In the months since Adam joined the team, the two had become close. Adam was the only one who even remotely understood him when he spoke in his scientific language. The two had spent many afternoons in Billy's lab; Adam was always happy to help him with his latest invention. Billy felt it was more than safe to say he and Adam had become best friends, and now he was in danger of losing him. Adam was in incredible danger and the only thing Billy could do was stand around the Command Centre and search the Universe. He felt he wasn't doing enough, like there was so much more he could do. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Adam… He didn't know what any of them would do. Billy hated to think about it, but it was a very real possibility.

He sighed and stared at the console. "I don't know where to start to continue looking for him."

"Just start where you left off, Billy," Tommy said. "It's all you can do."

Billy nodded. "I just wish there was an easier way."

"What about tracing the transmission?" Rocky asked. "We could trace it back to the source."

Tommy wasn't so sure. "Keeran's pretty smart, Rocky. I really don't think she would risk using a traceable signal. She'd do anything in her power to keep it hidden."

"Unfortunately, Tommy is right," Zordon said. "Keeran blocked the source of the transmission."

"So, in other words, we're no closer to finding Adam than we were an hour ago," Kim said, despairingly.

"Looks like it," Rocky sighed.

"We'll find him," Tommy said. "We have to."

"Alright, I'll continue searching," Billy spoke, and went back to work.

An uneasy silence befell the room. Everyone prayed as hard as they could. They had to get Adam back. He was an integral part of the team. They needed him.

 

-0oOo0-

 

Adam's hard glare followed Keeran's movements around the room. He knew the ultimatum the girl had given his friends was a hard one for them to agree to. But, what had she meant byif they could find him? How well hidden was he? Lord Zedd had always been good at capturing and hiding a Ranger, but Adam and his friends had always found them. Was finding him going to be too difficult a task? No matter how difficult, he knew Billy was glued to the consoles, rigorously searching the Solar System. Adam knew the dedicated Blue Ranger would search the entire Universe if he had to. They all would.

"Your threats are empty, Keeran," Adam growled. "My friends will come for me."

"Don't bank on it, Adam," Keeran replied. She looked at him and rolled her eyes at the glare she was receiving. "And stop looking at me like that; you'll give yourself a headache."

Adam snorted. "Too late; I've already got one; you."

Keeran laughed, unimpressed. "Cute, but insulting me won't do anything, so don't waste your breath. You're going to need it later." She leaned her back against the adjacent wall to Adam's right, smiling smugly. "Y'know, you and Tommy are a lot alike. You get yourselves cornered, and you start running your mouths. What are you trying to do, appear braver than you really are?"

Adam took in a sharp breath to retort, but he let it out, deciding to let it go. It was pointless to continue throwing words back and forth. He really wasn't in any shape to do battle of any kind, even verbal. He was the one at the disadvantage; he was in her territory. Not only that, with his Power Coin in her hands, he didn't have the same strength he had before he got here. And though he would never openly admit it, she did have a point. His words had been a ploy – a ploy that wasn't working. He needed another tactic; one that wasn't so energy consuming. It seemed, no matter what he said, Keeran remained unfazed. What would faze her? How could he get her to let her guard down?

The afternoon he walked her home from school came rushing back to him. At her locker, in a moment of flirtatious bravery, he had told her he hoped she didn't move again too soon; he had just met her. The look in her eyes when she told him that no one had ever said those words to her before was genuine. A tiny bit of her true self had come through for a brief moment. He had seen it a few times. The second time was when he'd asked her if she minded if he was her first friend. He'd seen it on the walk home and at her doorstep before he left. There was a real, honest girl somewhere inside her, who was, really, not unlike himself. How long had she been under Lord Zedd and Rita's influence? Was it a spell, or had she simply grown up with them?

He looked at her. He had a new tactic: Conversation.

"How do you know Tommy?" he asked quietly.

Keeran raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?

"Know what?"

"Tommy was evil once, and I was his commanding officer. Until he betrayed us," Keeran said.

Adam sighed. This explained a few things. "That's why you left whenever Tommy came around."

"And the light bulb goes off." Keeran answered snidely. "I had to; if he'd have seen me, my cover would have been blown. I couldn't risk that; not when I was so close."

Adam considered it; it made sense on her part. There was no telling what would have happened if Tommy had have crossed paths with her, aside from a battle and the possibility of him never being captured in the first place. But there was no sense in dwelling in what could have been. He was here now, and needed an escape plan.

He took a breath and looked at Keeran. "So, I guess you've been here a while if you were Tommy's commanding officer."

"You could say that," Keeran said.

"Then, how come Billy didn't recognise you when he saw you today?"

"Because Billy's never seen me before," Keeran replied. "I'm kind of like Finster…"

Adam nodded. "Behind the scenes," he finished.

Keeran nodded. She left the wall and moved to stand in front of her captive. "Y'know, this has been fun for me. I haven't seen this much action since I battled Jason last year."

"Glad I could be of service," Adam mumbled snidely.

A sharp glare from a pair of blue-grey eyes met him hard.

"Don't get smart with me," Keeran snapped, "lest you forget whose company you're in."

Adam looked away, staring at the chain linked to his shackles. "Sorry." He cursed inwardly. He thought he had been making some progress. Now, he wondered if he'd have to start all over again.

"You had better be," Keeran warned. "Because I can always shorten the time your friends have to find you."

"That still wouldn't stop them from finding me," Adam said.

"Maybe not, but the fact that you're never going to show up on their radar might," Keeran answered with a snide smile.

"They could trace that transmission," Adam retorted.

"They could, but I blocked it."

Adam stared at her. The small ball of fear in his gut suddenly grew. Now, he knew he was in trouble. Serious trouble.

Keeran caught the fear. She smiled wickedly. "That's right." She chuckled. "Not so brave now, are you, Black Ranger?"

Adam sighed. He was back to square one. And feeling a bit more tired than he had before. He had to get the real Keeran to show herself like he had done yesterday, even if only for a moment.

Adam shook his head and his eyes narrowed. "How did you get like this?"

Keeran raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like this; evil," Adam said. He looked at her directly in the eyes. "I'm willing to bet that at one time you were no different than me and my friends. I think you were just a regular girl with a family and perhaps a best friend or two. But then something happened."

"She got better," Keeran answered shortly.

"Who told you that, Rita?" Adam asked.

When Keeran paused, he knew he'd struck a chord.

"I think you were captured," he continued, "and Rita bent you to her will. But, I think the hold she had on you started to fray yesterday."

"You assume too much," Keeran said harshly.

"Do I?" Adam challenged. "See, I think the real Keeran is in there somewhere. I saw her yesterday, only for a moment, but I saw her; and I've got to say, I like that Keeran better than I do this one."

"Well tough luck, 'cause this is the Keeran you're dealing with." She turned and headed for the cell door. She exited and turned the barrier back on.

"Where is the old Keeran?" Adam asked.

There was a small pause and then, "She's not here." She looked at him, her eyes suddenly hard. "I'll be back when it's time to deliver your fate." She walked away briskly.

Adam sighed and laid his head back against the wall. Looking around the room, he noticed his eyes weren't as heavy as they had been. He hoped his words had found their target. If they hadn't, and if he couldn't get them to, he wouldn't be getting out of here alive. He needed the real Keeran to show herself, if only to prove he was right. He knew there was a teenaged girl in there who had been taken advantage of by Rita. Adam was determined to get through to that girl, not only because his life depended on it, but because a small part of him was still attached to her. He didn't know if it was because of the crush he'd had, or if it was because he was beginning to realize that not everything she had told him was a lie; half-truths maybe, but not all out lies. Now that he thought about it, the "no friends" story probably wasn't too far off; the company of Zedd and Rita and their minions was less than friendly. The more he thought about her, the more he felt sorry for her and the less he blamed her. Was he wrong in feeling this way? Part of him said it was, since it wasn't commonplace to sympathize with one's captor, but another part of him did indeed feel sorry for her. But yet, the part of him wired for survival saw empathy as an escape strategy. Escape was his primary objective. He wasn't ready to die just yet.

 

-0oOo0-

 

"Have you given them the ultimatum?"

Keeran turned her eyes to Lord Zedd, who sat in his throne with his attention trained on her. "The ultimatum has been delivered."

"Now, we just wait for them to come and find him," Rita spoke from her telescope, "and, when they do, we'll destroy them!" She turned around and entered the throne room. She looked at Keeran with pride in her eyes. "This plan is going perfectly."

"And even if they don't find him, you still get to destroy a Ranger," Keeran said. "I gave them two hours to find him and comply. If they don't, he's space dust."

Zedd squirmed happily in his throne. "Ooh, I like the sound of that! Yes, I am proud of you, Keeran."

Those words immediately renewed Keeran's loyalty to the couple in front of her and the state of confusion Adam had left her in quickly dissipated. She had longed to feel their pride, to have her work appreciated and right now, the victory and glory was hers. She smiled. She had made them proud; they were pleased by her. She belonged.

She bowed gently. "Thank you."

Zedd sighed happily. "Yes, life is good."


	5. Chapter 5

Kimberly sat against the wall of the Command Centre. The mountain breeze was a welcoming feeling; however, it did nothing to calm her fears. She couldn't count how many times Adam's assistance had saved their asses against Zedd's goons. Adam was such an integral part of the team; she had no idea what they would do without him. What exactly was Keeran going to do if they didn't find him? What was she capable of? The evil in the girl's eyes and voice wasn't like any spell she'd ever seen. There was no spell behind her evilness, nothing artificial. It wasn't anything like the spell Rita had put upon Tommy or the one Zedd had put Billy under not too long ago. This wasn't something they could cure with Zordon's magic. This was the real deal. How could they win against that? How could Adam get away? The boy was smart, but even his intellect had its limits, and Keeran was just as sharp; she knew what she was doing.

Kim was scared. Even Tommy seemed afraid. Was it because he knew what Keeran was capable of? How much of her wrath and malice had the White Ranger seen? How much had Adam been dealt? Was Adam okay? Was he physically hurt? What were his odds of escape? What were their odds of finding him? Did any of them stand a chance?

She sighed and rested her head against the wall. They needed a way to get to Adam. No; they needed a way to get to Keeran. But how? She raised her head quickly as a thought came to her. Tommy. Tommy served with her. Maybe he would know a way in. She got to her feet in haste, and returned the Command Centre.

"Tommy," she spoke as she rejoined the group; her friends turned to face her. "You know Keeran better than anyone; what can you tell us about her?"

Tommy blinked. He thought back to the time he had spent as part of the Evil Alliance. "Uh... She was there before I was. Rita adored her; she could do no wrong."

"What was she like with you?" Kim asked.

"Serious," Tommy answered after a moment's thought. "She was serious about my mission and she'd berate me if I failed."

"Did you ever have to fight her?" Rocky questioned.

"No, thank goodness," Tommy replied quickly.

"Why?" Rocky asked. "Is she a force to be reckoned with?"

"She's a force not to be reckoned with," Tommy answered. He sighed. "But I never wanted to fight her. I still don't."

Billy turned away from the console. "Why not?"

"Because I respect her," Tommy answered.

"She was your commanding officer," Aisha said softly.

"It's not just that," Tommy replied. "There was something about her; something human."

"Tommy is right," Zordon spoke. "Keeran was once a girl no different from any of you."

"She was good?" Aisha asked.

"Yes," Zordon answered. "Until Rita found her."

"Is it possible that Rita put a spell on her?" Kim enquired.

"No, Kimberly," Zordon replied sadly. "Rita used Keeran's past against her."

"What kind of past?" Rocky asked.

"Keeran has been a ward of the state since she was a child," Zordon said. "She was moved from foster home to foster home until Rita found her."

A knot tied itself into Aisha's stomach. "When she told us she'd moved around a lot, she wasn't exactly lying."

"She may have stretched the truth a little bit, but she wasn't lying," Billy said softly.

"Adam saw that," Aisha sighed. Guilt tied the knot in her stomach tighter. "He was right; I should have given her a chance."

Kim put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. "You didn't know, Aisha; none of us did."

Rocky's thoughts raced while the others conversed. Yesterday came back to him. The gratitude Keeran had shown he and Adam after her run-in with Bulk and Skull had been genuine. Adam's kindness had brought the real Keeran out.

"You know," he spoke, "Adam got through to the Keeran yesterday. He and I got rid of Bulk and Skull for her, and then he invited her to join us for lunch. She seemed really grateful for it."

Billy nodded. "I think you're right, Rocky. That means that the girl Zordon told us about is still there. She just needs to be brought out again."

"I saw that side come out," Tommy said. "But as soon as Rita told her she'd done a good job on something, it was gone."

"She's probably never had anyone tell her they're proud of her," Kim spoke softly.

"If that's the case," Billy said, "even if Adam brings Keeran out, once Zedd and Rita compliment her, it won't matter anymore and he's back to square one."

"He's got to try," Rocky protested. "Finding Keeran might be his only hope."

 

-Oo0oO-

 

Adam shivered. He had no idea how long he'd been here. Half an hour? An hour? He knew the longer he was here, the worse his chances were of getting out alive. His strength was waning and would continue to as long as Keeran was in possession of his Power Coin. What did that mean for the team? What did that mean for Zordon? Would Zordon just find another candidate to become the Black Power Ranger? Would the others welcome the new member as readily as they had him? Would Zordon even get his Power Coin back, or would it forever remain in Keeran's keeping? Would his powers then be used for evil? It was a thought Adam didn't want to consider for long. Rita and Zedd did not deserve his Power Coin; they didn't deserve any Power Coin. He couldn't let that happen. He had to think of something and fast.

Footsteps echoed in the hall. The electric barrier turned off. Light reflected off gold plated armour. Black wings were barely visible in the darkness.

Adam cursed. This was not the company he'd been hoping for.

"How are you enjoying your accommodations, Black Ranger?" Goldar asked.

"I'm not," Adam spat.

"Oh, that's too bad," Goldar sneered. "Luckily for you, you won't be here long." He approached the iron bars of the cell. "You're in a lose-lose situation, Adam."

"Don't bank on it, Goldar," Adam retorted. The gargoyle came in and out of focus. "My friends will find me."

"I wouldn't count on it," Goldar said. "You don't even show up on their radar."

"Do you really think that is going to keep them from searching?" Adam spat. "They'd search the universe physically if that's what it took."

"That would be a pretty dumb move on their part if they were to," Keeran's voice came from the shadows. Slowly, she emerged. She was no longer wearing the long, purple gown she had been earlier. Instead, she was in a purple tank top and a pair of jeans; she looked like the high school student Adam thought she'd been earlier that day. "This little piece of real estate is ours and we will defend it. If they were to come here, we would have the upper hand. Coming here wouldn't be very smart now, would it?"

"Depends on who you ask," Adam answered.

Keeran snorted. "And who do you plan on asking? Tommy?" She chuckled snidely. "He's got a lot of brawn, I'll give him that; but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed." Adam watched her approach the cell. "But your friend, Billy; he's impressive."

"He's the one who's going to find me," Adam said.

"Don't hold your breath," Goldar sneered. "You'll be holding it for an awful long time if you do."

Adam growled. How much of what they were telling him was true? Had Keeran's signal truly been untraceable? Was he really not showing up on the Rangers' radar? Or was all of this a ploy to keep him from getting his hopes up? Perhaps they were trying to wear his hope as thin as they possibly could. It would make killing him easier if he wasn't fighting them whether it be physically or mentally. But, regardless of how much of their words were true, one fact still remained. He was in their territory with no way out. He was at their mercy.

"Goldar," Keeran spoke. "Leave us, please."

With a nod, the gargoyle left the room without question. Just how much power did Keeran have here? How many shots did she call? How important was she?

Adam was silent as Keeran opened the iron door. The squeak from the hinges echoed in the dank cell. She closed the cell door behind her and then stood there looking at him.

Nobody spoke for several moments. At length, Adam took in a breath.

"What do you want, Keeran?" he asked.

"To destroy you," she replied.

Adam sighed and gave her a pointed look. "That's not what I mean. Unless my time has run out, you shouldn't be here."

Keeran knelt down to his eye level. "You fascinate me, Adam."

Adam's eyes narrowed. "I fascinate you? How?" He watched her intently. What did she mean by that? Was the real Keeran making an appearance?

"I like figuring out how your mind works," she said, "figuring out what makes you tick, how much is too much for you to handle."

"I can handle more than you think," Adam returned.

"Yes you can," Keeran agreed. "It's why you were chosen to be a Power Ranger." She stood and walked towards him. "But even Power Rangers can be pushed to their limits."

Adam looked down at the chafed bruises the shackles had left on his wrists. "So can little girls."

Keeran blinked. "Excuse me?"

Adam lifted his eyes to meet hers. "So can little girls," he repeated.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Her voice was taut and quiet.

"You and I aren't all that different," he said.

She snorted. "We couldn't be any more different."

Adam ignored her. "You were a regular teenager with friends and a family."

"I don't know the meaning of those words," Keeran said.

Adam sighed. "C'mon, Keeran; I know you had a family."

"Yeah, right," Keeran answered. Her eyes softened and a pained expression crossed her face. She looked away. "My family didn't care about me." Some of the softness in her eyes dissipated as she looked at him again. "But Rita did. It's not the best living arrangement, but I matter here."

"You matter down there, too," Adam said. "I'm sure whoever was looking after you is worried about you."

Keeran snorted again. "They've probably had three more foster kids since I've been gone." She looked down at the cold floor, and an expression came over her face Adam recognized. Loss. "They've moved on."

There she was. There was the Keeran he had met yesterday. The lost, lonely girl he had walked home from school was making an appearance. He had found a way in. He felt just a little bit stronger.

When she turned around, though, he wondered if she was trying to hide the real her again. He couldn't let her.

"What about your friends?" he asked. "I'm sure they've wondered where you are."

"What friends, Adam?" she retorted. "I never made friends. I had acquaintances, never friends."

"You had one," Adam said.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, "and who was that?"

"Me."

Silence filled the room for several seconds before she turned around to face him. "I don't understand you. You are being held here and yet, you're the one trying to be nice. What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to understand what happened to you."

"What happened to me?" Keeran repeated. "Why do you care?"

"Because I know that the girl I met yesterday is still here," Adam answered softly. "I want to know what happened to her."

"Why?"

Adam cursed silently. He knew she was trying to delay the inevitable. He couldn't let her do that. He had to get to her. "Because I do." He looked at her square in the eyes. "I want to know what happened to my friend."

Keeran took in a sharp breath and Adam wondered if he'd pushed too hard. "Again with the friend thing," she said. "You just don't get-"

"As far as I'm concerned, I was your friend," Adam interjected firmly. "I was your friend because I wanted to be. I walked you home because I want to. I asked you out to lunch because I wanted to. I-" He sighed and took a breath to calm himself down. "I just want to know what happened; why you're here."

Keeran was silent for several moments. She was tense.

Adam watched her. Was her silence a sign he had broken through or did it mean the brainwashed Keeran was trying to fight the girl she had been? With a sigh, he lowered his eyes to the floor wondering if this would indeed be the end of him.

"I was in the foster care system."

Adam looked at her immediately. He straightened and rested his back against the cold wall behind him. His spine cracked as his vertebrae adjusted. His eyes focused on her.

"I wasn't exactly wanted," Keeran continued. "I was just another foster kid to be looked after. And then Rita found me. She gave me Tommy to play with. He answered to me until your friends broke the spell." A sly smile tugged at her lips. "I got some revenge though. And I got to battle Jason." Her smile got bigger. "That was fun. He won, but it was fun."

Adam sighed. He'd had her. Had he just lost her again?

"This is fun for me, too," she continued, "watching you squirm, looking death in the eye." She knelt down in front of him. "Your friends don't know where you are."

Fear bubbled in his gut. Frustration and anger joined it as his eyes lost their focus again. He'd just had her! He had been so close. The girl he'd met yesterday was right there! What the hell was it going to take? What did he have to do to keep her there? Getting to her was his only chance at survival and her only chance of getting out of Zedd and Rita's grasp. She deserved that chance. She had done nothing to warrant capture. Everything she had done to him had been done to appease her captors. She may have chosen him as her bait for the others, but she was merely a pawn in their plan to take over the universe. A useful pawn, but a pawn nonetheless. It was clear Rita had latched onto Keeran's yearning to belong and used it to make her believe she wanted to be here. She used Keeran's fear of being alone against her. Keeran was just as much a victim as he was. If only he could get her to see that.

"That won't stop them from searching," Adam answered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they've given up by now," Keeran said.

"They haven't," Adam murmured.

"How do you know?" Keeran asked. "How can you be sure they haven't given up?"

"Because they're my friends," Adam replied. "And where I'm from, friends don't give up on friends."

Keeran snorted. "And you say we're not so different."

"We're not," Adam said. "I know what it's like to feel like you don't belong."

"Yeah, right," Keeran sneered. "You've always had Rocky and Aisha."

"No I haven't," Adam answered. "I didn't meet them until middle school."

"Well, I'm sure you had other friends," Keeran said. Her voice wasn't as steady as it had been.

"No, I didn't," Adam replied. "I was the one who got picked on. I didn't bother making friends."

"What changed?"

The corner of Adam's mouth tugged upward slightly. She was coming back. "I took up martial arts and gained some confidence. I also met some friends in the process. Then I met Aisha and Rocky who accepted me the way I was." He took in a breath. "Like I did with you."

Keeran narrowed her eyes. "Don't turn this around. Your willingness to be my friend is what got you here in the first place."

Adam sighed. One step forward, two steps back; an endless game. How long could they keep playing? How long until someone lost?

"Maybe" he answered, "but I was your friend nonetheless."

"So you say."

"I wouldn't have walked you home if I hadn't been," Adam said. "I wouldn't have helped you get rid of Bulk and Skull or asked you out to lunch if I hadn't have thought we were friends."

"You were just being nice," Keeran answered.

"I wasn't just being nice, Keeran," Adam protested, "I wanted to get to know you. You needed a friend; I remember that that was like and didn't want you going through the same thing I did."

Keeran's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You did all you did because you wanted to?"

"Yes!" Adam replied. "You don't belong here any more than I do. You're not like the people you serve; you weren't born evil."

"How can you be so sure?" Keeran asked. "I am the one who brought you here."

And the dance continued.

"That may be true," Adam said, "but you were a normal teenager when Rita found you. You were just like me and my friends. You're not evil by nature, and I know this because that was who I met yesterday. I didn't meet Keeran, Rita's pet; I met Keeran, the teenager who needed a friend. That was the Keeran I befriended."

"How do you know I wasn't toying with you?"

Images of his run-in with Scorpina flashed before his eyes. Scorpina had toyed with him and had used his lack of confidence against him. But, there was something Scorpina had done that Keeran hadn't. Scorpina had been less than kind to Aisha. Keeran had engaged Aisha in conversation; she had willingly joined he, Rocky and Billy. Scorpina had distanced herself from his friends and even went so far as to insult Aisha on their hike. Keeran had done none of these things. It wasn't in her nature to do those things. Scorpina was evil through and through. Keeran wasn't. That's how he knew.

"Because that's not how you do things," Adam said. "It's not in your nature."

"My nature?"

"Yes," Adam answered. "Like I said, you weren't born evil. You're the one who's been toyed with."

"By who?" Keeran asked defensively.

It was Adam's turn to snort. "Who else? Rita."

"She hasn't toyed with me."

Adam growled. "Oh c'mon Keeran, you can't be serious." He sighed, frustrated. "Rita has toyed with you since the day she found you. She's brainwashed you into believing you belong here. You don't! You belong at home in Angel Grove!" He took a breath to calm himself down. "Let me ask you something: What happens when you fail?"

Keeran folded her arms across her chest. "Excuse me?"

"When you fail, what happens?" Adam asked. "What do Lord Zedd and Rita do?"

"You're assuming I fail."

Adam gave her a pointed look. "Everyone fails. Look at how often your masters fail. What happens when you do?"

Keeran's arms tightened around her and she was quiet for a moment.

Adam didn't need a response. "Let me guess, they throw tantrums and tell you that you can't do anything right."

Keeran cleared her throat and swallowed.

That was the only clarification he needed. He smiled, feeling a little more confident. "That's what I thought. You don't need that; that's too much pressure."

Keeran squirmed slightly. "Well, what about you? What happens when you fail? Don't your folks punish you? Doesn't Zordon throw the book at you?"

Adam shook his head. "No, they don't. They just encourage me to try again."

Keeran's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

Adam nodded. "Really. You don't have to be treated like that; you  _shouldn't_ be treated like that."

"Well, like I said, the living arrangements aren't perfect."

"Not perfect?" Adam repeated. "They're unbelievable. You don't deserve this; nobody does. You don't belong here."

"Where else am I supposed to go, Adam?" Keeran asked. "The place I had at that foster home has been filled for a long time. Where am I supposed to go? It's not like I really have a home to go back to."

"But what about when I walked you home?" Adam enquired.

"It was set up by Rita to make it seem like I was just a normal teenager," Keeran answered. "It's not my home. If I leave, I have nowhere to go."

Adam opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when he realized there was nothing he could say. She was here because this place had become her home. Rita had given her a permanent home and Keeran joined forces with her in payment.

"Now I understand," he murmured.

Keeran took a step toward him. "I'm sorry?"

"Your loyalty to Rita," Adam replied. "She gave you a place to belong."

"Yes, Adam; she did," Keeran said softly.

"I'm so sorry, Keeran."

Keeran was confused. "For what?" She lowered her arms slightly. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"You," he answered. "I can't imagine everything you've dealt with." He looked at her genuinely. "I want to help you. I know the girl I met yesterday is here; she's standing right in front of me. I understand why you've stayed, but it would be so much easier in Angel Grove."

"What do you mean?" Keeran's voice was soft and laden with confusion. Adam knew he was finally getting through.

"You have friends there, Keeran," he said. "Me, Rocky, Billy. And I know Aisha would give you another chance."

"But what about Tommy?" she asked cautiously. "He and I didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"Tommy's been there," Adam replied. "He'll understand." He leaned forward. "You'll be happier there. No one will yell at you for making mistakes; instead people will help you."

"People like who? You?"

Adam nodded. "I'd be more than happy to help you. You don't belong here and you deserve to be safe. You'll be safe in Angel Grove."

Keeran's eyes narrowed. Adam couldn't quite tell if it was in confusion of suspicion. "And where would I go?"

Adam paused. He didn't have an answer. "We'll figure that out."

Keeran snorted. "Oh yeah? Well, you don't have much time." With that, she turned and left the cell.

She stopped only to turn the force field back on. As she did, she looked at the teenager she had taken captive. There was no emotion in her eyes; her blue eyes looked at him blankly. "I'll be back, Black Ranger."

With the force field on again, she turned around and disappeared into the shadows.

Adam cursed. Fear returned to him. What had she meant by he didn't have much time? How much time did have? Had he gotten through to her or was her loyalty to Lord Zedd and Rita stronger than he thought? What was going to happen when she returned? Was the girl he had met yesterday going to be one who returned, or was it going to be Rita's pet? Had she been toying with him this whole time? Was this going to be the end? Was he going to die here?


	6. Chapter 6

Rocky was wearing a hole in the Command Centre floor. Aisha was leaning against an unused console unable to relax. Kimberly and Tommy sat by the viewing globe their bodies sore from tension. Billy's eyes burned and a tension headache had taken up residency in his forehead. Zordon had been silent for quite some time while Alpha shuffled around, quietly helping Billy scan the universe for their comrade.

Rocky stopped pacing and turned to the hard working Blue Ranger. "Anything, Billy?"

Billy pinched his nose as he turned away from the console to face his second-in-command. "Not yet."

Rocky cursed under his breath, balling his hands into fists.

"I'm sorry, Rocky," Billy said.

Rocky gave Billy an understanding nod. He knew this wasn't Billy's fault. Billy was doing everything he could to find Adam. It wasn't his fault he couldn't find him.

"I guess Keeran really did block that signal," Kim spoke quietly.

"Better than we thought," Tommy added.

"We still have time to find him," Aisha said. She looked between Alpha, Billy and Zordon. "Don't we?"

"Not a lot," Billy answered. He checked his watch. "Less than half an hour."

"Oh, ai yi, yi!" Alpha cried in despair, "I don't know where else to look!"

"Keep trying, Alpha," Zordon said. "Keep searching."

Kim looked over at her fellow teammates. "We've lost him, haven't we?"

"Don't say that, Kim," Aisha answered. "We still have some time."

"What's half an hour going to do?" Kim asked. "What can we do in that time? They've won. We've lost him."

 

-Oo0oO-

 

Adam shivered. The cold of the cell had seeped into his bones. His wrists and ankles ached; small cuts on them stung when he moved. His joints were stiff and he was frustrated. He was scared and his fate weighed heavily on his mind. Coming to terms with it had been impossible and the more he thought about it, the more he realized he was not ready. He had only been on this earth for seventeen years. It wasn't supposed to end this soon. Not like this. There was still so much he had left to do. He knew being a Power Ranger came with risks, risks he had been more than willing to take, but he had yet to accept this part of it. He did not want this. He was not ready to die.

His mind drifted to his comrades. What were they going to do when he died? He knew Zordon would find a replacement but would the others welcome him with open arms? How would they grieve? Would they avenge his death? Would they be able to bury him? Would Lord Zedd and Rita allow them that right? What about his parents? What would they do? Parents weren't supposed to outlive their children. Would his friends blame themselves? Kim would cry, he knew; Tommy would bury himself in his workouts. Aisha would organize a memorial while Billy would blame himself for not trying harder to find him. While all this was going on, Rocky would track down Keeran to destroy her. In the end, this was a lose-lose situation for both sides. The Rangers would lose a teammate and Rita would lose a faithful servant. Neither he nor Keeran would get out of this alive. He wasn't going to be the only victim in this.

Would Keeran be the one delivering his fate? Would his blood be on her hands? How would she cope with that? Would she be okay? Would she be able to live with her actions? What lay ahead for her? Would she stay here or would the kindness he'd shown her resonate after he was gone?

Gone. It was such a simple word, yet it carried so much weight. There was a pertinence to it, a heaviness... a finality he wasn't ready to accept. His friends and family would never see him again. Sure, they had their photographs from school, parties, and scavenger hunts, but that's all they had. After today, he would just be a memory. What would his friends remember about him? Would it be his personality? Perhaps things they did together? Would Rocky remember the seemingly endless amount of hours they had spent practising their respective martial art forms? Would Aisha remember the night of their Grade Eight graduation when they attended together? Rocky had asked Jessica Donnahue to go with him. Aisha, not wanting Adam to do without a date, suggested they go together. He'd agreed and the three of them had the time of their lives. What would Kimberly remember? Or Tommy and Billy? What about Zordon? Zordon was ancient; how much had he impacted the man's life? What would his legacy be? Who would Zordon choose to take on the Black Ranger powers? Whoever it was, he knew Zordon would choose wisely. In that, he would rest assured. Still, the idea of being physically gone scared him. The idea of death scared him. He had always known that being a Power Ranger would come with risks, but he was not anticipating a risk like this. Loss of power or serious injury, yes, but death? It had been the furthest thing from his mind when he had agreed to take on the role.

He took a look around the room as he had done all the while he had been there. This time however, the room spun. He closed his eyes, willing the nausea to pass. The time he had spent here, fighting with Keeran, and trying to come to terms with his fate, plus the waxing and waning of his energy, had left him mentally exhausted. Lord Zedd and Rita's minions had a habit of doing that. And soon, one of those minions would be here to deliver his fate. Though, he wasn't sure who he would rather have return; Goldar or Keeran.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention to the cell door. Silently, he watched as Keeran slowly emerged from the shadows. What light was in the room reflected off of the blade of a thin sword she held in her right hand. Her left hand was closed in a fist; no doubt his Power Coin resided inside. Not only was she his captor, she was his executioner.

She turned off the barrier as before, and entered his cell. As she neared him, his eyes never left the sword in her hand. The edge was sharp and well maintained. At least the fatal wound would be clean...

"It looks like your friends have failed to find you," Keeran spoke softly. Her voice was different than it had been previously. It was a strange mix of innocence and evil like both sides of her were fighting for dominance.

Adam looked at her and tried to study her. Her face was emotionless, yet there was something in her eyes he couldn't place.

"You don't want to do this, Keeran," he said.

Suspicion narrowed her eyes. "Oh? Why don't I? Everything will be so much easier once you're gone."

There was that word again. Gone.

"No it won't," Adam answered. "If you go through with this, there will be a bounty out for you."

Keeran's eyes seemed to harden. "Oh yeah? And who would even think about coming to collect?"

"Rocky would," Adam replied. "And he is more than capable of destroying you." He took in a deep breath. "I'm not the only one at a loss here."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Keeran sneered. "After all, you're the one who's trapped."

"I'm not the only one," Adam said. "We're both trapped here, Keeran. You've just been here longer than I have."

"I'm not trapped."

"Yes you are. Rita's got you wanting to belong so badly that you're willing to do anything."

"I belong here, Adam," Keeran said. "That's all there is to it."

Adam sighed. How much did she mean that? Was she really wrapped around Rita's finger that tightly, or had she come to the conclusion that there was no other viable option for her? Either way, he was not arguing with her. He was too tired. "Fine, but is it worth killing over? Can you deal with having my blood on your hands?"

"I'm sure I'll live," Keeran answered.

"Will you?" Adam asked. "You may be Rita's pet, but you're still human."

"Even humans have dark sides," Keeran said.

Adam sighed, defeated. The Keeran he had met yesterday was gone. Rita had won.

"And yours seems to have taken over," he answered. He leaned his head back against the hard wall. His eyes were heavy and the exhaustion he felt was spreading to his physical being.

"So it seems," Keeran replied.

"You know there can be no winner in this, right?"

"Do you think I'm afraid of Rocky?" Keeran asked.

"No," Adam mumbled.

"Good, because I'm not," Keeran said. "And in case you haven't noticed, Adam, I've won."

"This round maybe," Adam answered, "but you haven't won the war." He smiled slightly. "And this way, you only get one Power Ranger; my friends are safe."

"For now," Keeran reminded. "Like you said, the war isn't over."

"That's fine," Adam said. "As long as they get to see another day, I'm good."

It was Keeran's turn to study him. "You're willing to die for your friends?"

Adam nodded. "And I know they'd do the same for me. That's what friendship is about."

"But they didn't even find you..."

"Doesn't matter; I know they were searching for me. It's not their fault they didn't find me."

"You're right, it's not," Keeran said, "it's mine. And now, you're mine, too." She opened her left hand. Just as he'd thought; his Power Coin sat in her palm.

Adam cursed. With his Coin, he knew Keeren would lure his comrades and she would do to them what she had done to him. Maybe the Black Ranger's Powers would cease to exist permanently. But, like he and Keeran had both agreed upon, the war wasn't over. Adam knew that so long as there was someone left to fight the good fight, the war would never be over. As long as Zordon was still around, Lord Zedd and Rita would not prevail.

"Say your prayers, Black Ranger," Keeran sneered. "Not that they'll do you much good." With that, she took the blade into both hands and raised it above her head.

The blade glowed purple and his vision went blurry. His body grew heavy and he could feel what energy he'd had left leaving his body. His survival instincts kicked in and he tried to fight the weakness. His fear of death was potent now and the more he fought, the more uncomfortable it became.

"No..."

This was not how he was supposed to die. He was supposed to die snug in a bed with family and dear friends at his side. He was supposed to die peacefully, painlessly. This was neither.

His heavy mind drifted to his family. Parents weren't supposed to bury their children. But, he knew they had been proud of everything he had accomplished and he knew they would have been proud knowing their son had been a Power Ranger. If they knew, maybe they'd understand and they'd call his death heroic. They'd know he was dying in the place of five other heroes; his comrades. At least his death meant they were safe for now. It meant they didn't have to give up their powers and weapons to Lord Zedd and Rita. It meant they lived to see another day. And he was okay with that.

He grimaced as unconsciousness began to take over. This was it. These were his last moments. But these last moments meant his family was safe and his friends would live to fight another day. That thought comforted him. He was okay knowing his death meant something. Even if only for five other humans, an ethereal being, and a kind-hearted robot. He was okay with this.

He wasn't okay with being unable to help the girl in front of him. He had tried, but Rita's hold on her was strong. It was one battle he had lost. It was a battle both he and Keeran had lost. There was no winner, no survivor. Keeran would just live a little bit longer than he. But she too would meet her fate in the end. He just prayed it was quicker than his. He prayed for her forgiveness in being unable to get her out of here, and he prayed that God forgave her for her actions. She was simply carrying out the will of her masters. She was human and deserved a second chance. Even if he wasn't around to see it.

With what strength he had left, he raised his head and looked at her. He couldn't make out her face, but he looked at where her eyes would have been if he could see them.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry..." He truly was.


	7. Chapter 7

The tension in the Command Centre was thick. Fear ran wild and frustration was potent. Kimberly prayed silently, while Tommy held her more for his own comfort than hers. Aisha's breath was unsteady as she hugged herself. Rocky fought to keep his anger from bubbling over. Billy stared at the same console he had been for the past two hours grimacing as his headache grew in intensity. If Alpha had have been capable of crying, the robot would have been. Zordon was silent as he watched his Rangers' fears and frustrations build; his attention however was on the Centre's sensors.

"My sensors are picking up a transmission from the Moon," Zordon said.

"Keeran?" Aisha asked.

"I do not know," Zordon answered.

The viewing globe went fuzzy a moment later. The five Rangers and Alpha turned to it. Lord Zedd and Rita were standing in their throne room. Goldar and Rito stood behind them. Keeran was nowhere in sight.

"Hello, Power Rangers," Zedd said.

"What do you want, Zedd?" Tommy demanded.

"No more insolence from you," Zedd replied. "Now, as you are well aware, Adam is in one of my dark dimensions."

"Yeah, and we want him back," Aisha spat.

"Well, you're not going to," Rita sneered.

"That's right," Zedd said. "You see, time is up for your precious Ranger."

Billy hastily checked his watch. He swallowed hard. Lord Zedd was right.

"You Power Rangers have failed!" Rita exclaimed.

"No..." Kimberly gasped.

"Yes, Kimberly," Zedd taunted. "Keeran is seeing to Adam as we speak."

"You are not going to get away with this!" Zordon bellowed.

"We already have," Zedd replied.

"You're going to pay for this," Rocky said.

"Is that a threat?" Rita asked.

Rocky didn't respond. He didn't know how.

"You may want to plan a service for your warrior, Zordon," Zedd said. "He fought bravely, but he will not be coming back to you alive." He sighed happily. "Until next time, Power Rangers."

With that, the transmission ended.

Billy deflated. "I failed," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry. I failed you." He had failed as a Power Ranger. He prayed that Adam would forgive him.

"You did everything you could, Billy," Zordon spoke. "I am sure Adam understands."

Angry tears stung the back of Rocky's eyes. "They're going to pay for this, Zordon."

"In due time, Rocky," Zordon answered. "For now, we wait for Adam to be returned to us."

Kim looked at her friends. Tears escaped her eyes. "How are we going to tell his parents?" she asked. "What are we going to say? They'll have questions."

"We'll think of something," Tommy said quietly. "We just need to get his body back."

 

-Oo0oO-

 

He could no longer move his body. In his weakness, he had slid down the wall and now lay in a crumpled heap on the cold floor. The floor's temperature didn't register to him. Not much did. Unconsciousness was seconds away. Death would follow quickly behind. He almost welcomed it.

The clang of metal hitting stone pulled Adam's attention from his impending death. The feeling of fading energy ceased. He looked up at the girl who'd had his life in the palm of her hand. Straining through his heavily blurred vision, he realized the sword she had held was no longer in her hands. It was on the floor a couple of feet away from him and no longer glowed. He looked back to the girl. She was moving; she was kneeling in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His voice was barely a whisper.

Keeran took his hand and placed something into it. It was round, metal, and had raised faces... He inhaled sharply has what he could see of the room spun. Instead of the drain he had been feeling, the complete opposite was happening. He could feel some of his energy returning to him. He looked at the girl. She had just given him back his Power Coin. He was confused.

"What's going on?"

He felt her eyes on him, though he couldn't quite see them. They didn't feel hard anymore. They felt sad, guilty. What did this mean?

"Keeran?"

"You're not dying today, Adam," she answered. Her voice was unsteady like she was trying to ward off her emotions.

He didn't understand. "What?"

"You're not dying today," she repeated. "You're going home."

"I don't understand..."

"I don't have time to explain," she said. "You've got to get out of here before Goldar shows up to view my handy work."

"But..."

"If they find out I've let you go, I'm done for."

Something echoed in the darkness, pulling both his attention and hers to the hallway outside the cell.

"Damnit," Keeran cursed. "Goldar's coming." Her breath quickened and Adam knew she was trying to think of a plan. It slowed a couple of seconds later. "Play dead."

Adam's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Goldar needs to think you're dead," Keeran answered. "Lie as still as you can, and when Goldar comes into the room, try to hold your breath. When he leaves to tell Zedd, you're going home."

Adam nodded, and did as she told him. He closed his eyes and willed himself to not give in to unconsciousness. He focused on the sound of Goldar's footsteps in the hall as they came closer.

He heard Keeran get to her feet. "Goldar."

That was his cue to stop breathing.

"Is it done?" Goldar asked. He entered the cell; Adam heard him come closer.

"See for yourself," Keeran said.

Adam's heart raced as he heard Goldar walk over to him. His lungs were beginning to burn, but breathing wasn't an option now. Goldar was too close. A hard boot nudged his shoulder; he let his body go through the motions. His heart rate picked up, and the burning in his lungs increased. He could feel sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

"So it is," Goldar spoke. Adam thought he could hear a tinge of suspicion in the gargoyle's voice. "Lord Zedd will be pleased."

Adam heard Keeran smile. "Yes he will. I will leave it to him to return Adam's body to his friends."

Adam heard Goldar turn around and walk away from him. "I will tell him. Well done." With that, Goldar left the cell. Adam didn't take a breath until he was sure he and Keeran were alone.

When he heard Keeran return to his side, he opened his eyes, and allowed himself to breath again. It took several deep breaths before his lungs no longer burned.

"Let's get you out of here," she said.

The sound of jingling keys turned his attention to her hands. They held his ankle shackles. A click came from the lock and in a moment, his legs were free. His ankles throbbed where the metal of the restraints had dug into his skin. He straightened his legs, grimacing at the stiffness in his knees and their reluctance to move. The shackles at his wrists were next. Once his wrists were free, he pulled them close to him. He rubbed his right one with his left hand. It stung where the skin had been rubbed raw. Slowly, he pushed himself into a half-sitting position.

She slipped an arm under his, and gently helped him to his feet.

Adam steadied himself against the wall. His joints cracked and his muscles burned as he stood. The room spun with each movement he made as he eyes fought to focus on something, anything.

"Keeran-"

"There's no time," she said. "C'mon; you can't teleport out from here, but you can from outside." She wrapped an arm around his back and led him toward the cell door.

Adam was a little surprised at how well she supported his weight. Walking was difficult as his head swam with every step he took. He had to stop several times to regain his bearings and each time Keeran spurred him on. Once in the hall, she stopped and steadied him against the wall. She placed his morpher in his hands and then moved to stand in front of him, her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for everything, Adam," she spoke. "Now, go; get out of here."

Adam didn't move. "Wait." He looked at her. Her face was blurry, but he could feel the concerned, guilty look she was giving him. "Why are you doing this?"

It was a long moment before Keeran took a breath. "Because you were right."

Adam furrowed his brow. "Right about what?"

A footstep echoed down the hall.

Keeran cursed and nudged Adam in the direction he needed to go. "Someone's coming. Get out of here, now."

That someone was Goldar. He had never left the hallway. "I knew something wasn't right!"

Keeran shoved Adam. "Go; run! Get out of here."

Adam pushed back against the shove. "But what about Goldar?" he asked.

Keeran smiled. "This is why you were chosen to be a Power Ranger." Her smile faded and seriousness took over her expression. "You're in no shape; you need to go. Now. I can handle the overgrown monkey." She gave him another shove. "Go. When you get outside, you'll be at the edge of the dimension and your friends will be able to find you. Now, go!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure; I'll be fine," Keeran said firmly. "Go!"

He nodded and, using the wall to steady himself, headed in the direction Keeran had been pushing him in. Every few feet he looked behind him. Was Keeran really going to be okay? Why was she letting him go? What changed? Had he gotten through to her or was there more to it? What did she mean when she said that he was right? What was he right about? What had he said to change her? He wanted to turn around. Could she really handle Goldar? While he didn't doubt she was a strong girl, Goldar was stronger. Even the Rangers couldn't defeat him in hand to hand combat morphed or otherwise. Was she going to fend the gargoyle off just so he could escape? How would she fair?

"You're letting him escape?!" Goldar's raspy voice echoed off of the stone walls. "I knew you weren't to be trusted! You're worthless! Lord Zedd will destroy you when he finds out what you've done!"

Adam stopped walking. Things were doing downhill fast. It wouldn't be long before Goldar threw the first punch. There was no way Keeran could survive a battle with him. Going outside meant he would show up on his comrades' radar. If he could get there and show up on their radar for a just few seconds, they would immediately be on their way. Then he could return to Keeran and get her out of here. She didn't deserve to remain here. He had to help her.

With that, he mustered the strength he could, and broke into a jog. It was the fastest he could go without falling over.

Like Keeran had told him, the end of the hallway eventually opened up outside. A field he didn't recognize lay before him. The hallway was actually the a tunnel to a cave. Briefly, he wondered just how far back it went. How far back were Keeran and Goldar? He could no longer hear their voices.

He stepped out of the cave. The sunlight blinded him, but its heat felt wonderful on this skin. Silently, he counted the seconds he spent standing there, praying a few moments would be enough.

 

-Oo0oO-

 

Billy had been silent. Tears had been threatening to break the threshold, but he refused to let them. Kimberly and Aisha had each sobbed; even Tommy had shed a few tears. Rocky was frustrated and hadn't done much more than rock on his heels and stare at a single spot on the Command Centre floor. Alpha hadn't said much, but Billy knew the automaton was taking it hard. He had no idea how Zordon was dealing with it; their mentor was silent and had been for a while. Everyone was just waiting for Lord Zedd to return Adam's body to them.

Turning around to the console he had stood at all afternoon, Billy realized it was still scanning. There was no point in searching for someone they weren't going to find alive. He reached to turn it off when something caught his eye. The printer was spitting a page out. Billy stared at it in confusion. Adam was dead; the printer shouldn't have been printing out anything.

He took the paper and looked at it. The results on it confused him even further. "What?"

Rocky looked up for the first time since Lord Zedd had informed them of Adam's death. "What is it, Billy?"

Billy turned around. Four pairs of eyes were on him. "The scanner just found Adam."

Kimberly stepped forward while Rocky grabbed the print out from the Blue Ranger's hands. "How?" she asked. "Where is he?"

"He's in one of Zedd's dimensions," Rocky answered.

"This may he how Lord Zedd plans to give Adam back to us, " Zordon spoke. "Alpha, run a scan for Adam's algorithms."

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha replied. His voice was low and his movements were slow, but he did as he'd been asked.

The room was quiet while Alpha searched for their comrade's algorithms. Suddenly, the robot raised his hands to his head.

"Ai yi, yi, yi, yi!"

"What is it, Alpha?" Aisha asked.

The robot turned around to face the Rangers. "Adam's alive!"

"What?" Kimberly rushed over to Alpha. "But Lord Zedd said-"

Billy took the paper Alpha sent to the printer and studied it. "According to this, Adam's alive. He's weak, but alive."

"I, too, am sensing Adam's presence," Zordon spoke.

"But why would Lord Zedd tell us he was dead when he wasn't?" Aisha asked.

"And why hasn't Adam come back yet?" Kim enquired.

For Tommy, there was only one logical explanation. "Keeran."

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Adam may have got through to her, to who she used to be," Tommy said. "It's possible Keeran let him go and Zedd doesn't even know."

Realization came to Rocky hard. He sighed. "And that's why he hasn't left yet."

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked.

"Keeran," Rocky spoke. "Aisha, you may have had your doubts about her, and you had every right to, but I saw the same thing Adam did. I saw a teenage girl looking for a place to belong. Adam tried to give her that, only he didn't know that Rita had beat him to it. If he got through to the good side of her and she let him go, then he is not going to leave there without her. He's going to try to get her out of there."

Aisha nodded as she saw the truth behind her friend's words. "Rocky's right."

"How do you know?" Kim asked.

"Rocky and I have known Adam since middle school," Aisha answered. "We know how he is. Plus, he liked her; so much so he asked me to give her a chance. He saw the good in her when I didn't, and if he's managed to bring that out, he's not going to leave her behind."

"And neither will we," Tommy said. He looked around at his teammates. "Let's get them both out of there."

With a unanimous agreement, and a well-wish from Zordon, the Rangers morphed and left the Command Centre.

 

-Oo0oO-

 

Adam couldn't wait any longer. He had no idea if his friends had noticed him show up on their radar, but he couldn't leave Keeran alone with Goldar any longer. Taking a breath to balance and ready himself, he turned and re-entered the cave. It didn't take him long to follow the sounds of Goldar's grunting back to where the minion had cornered Keeran.

The girl had managed to hold her own against him, but Adam knew she couldn't keep it up for long. She was tiring and favouring her right ankle. Goldar was winning. It wouldn't stay that way if he could help it.

"Leave her alone, Goldar!" he called.

Keeran whirled on her heels and stared at him. "What are you doing here? I didn't let you go just for you to come back!"

"I'm not leaving without you," Adam said.

A pained expression crossed her face. "It's too late for that."

"No it's not," Adam protested. He extended his hand to her. "Come with me. You can stay with me when we get to Angel Grove."

"Adam..."

"You're not dying today either."

"I don't know about that," Goldar taunted. "I just might destroy both of you!"

Adam grabbed Keeran's hand. "C'mon! Let's get out of here while we can." He pulled her toward him and toward the exit of the cave. The sound of a completed teleportation sequence came from down the hall. Adam smiled. He looked at Keeran. "My friends are here."

Keeran was hesitant. "But they-"

"They'll forgive you," Adam said. "Even Tommy. I did." He pulled her again. "C'mon."

The girl let him pull her along, but they did not get far.

"I don't think so, Black Ranger!" Goldar called. He charged at the Ranger, his sword raised.

Keeran saw him first. "Adam!" She yanked her hand out of his and then shoved him as hard as she could ahead of her.

Adam stumbled and braced himself with his hands as he hit the ground. Dazed, he turned around in time to watch Goldar bring his sword down on the girl. The blade caught her in her upper chest. The girl gasped and her breath seemed to catch in her throat.

The Ranger was on his feet as she stumbled backwards haphazardly. Her body gave out beneath her and she fell back. Adam was behind her in seconds and caught her before she hit the ground. Gently, he set her down, resting her back against him. Blood oozed from the wound caused by Goldar's blade. It looked deep and painful. The girl twitched as the pain registered and she struggled to breathe.

Adam seethed as he looked at Goldar. His eyes were hard and angry. "You're going to pay for this, Goldar." His voice was dark, almost mad.

"Adam!" Tommy's voice echoed off of the walls behind him.

Adam turned and was met by his five comrades, morphed and ready for battle.

"She had it coming, Black Ranger," Goldar said. "It's her own fault." He looked at the Ranger team now assembled in front of him. "Next time, Power Rangers." He disappeared in a hot, orange flame.

The five morphed Rangers turned to their comrade, but Adam's attention was not on his friends.

Tommy removed his helmet and approached the two teens. "Keeran..."

Keeran turned her head to the White Ranger. She grimaced and took in a wavering breath. "Tommy..." She gave him a small smile before guilt overtook her. "I'm so sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry for everything."

Tommy knelt down at her side. "I forgive you, Keeran."

The girl gave her former comrade a smile. It was like a weight had been lifted from her and she suddenly looked content.

Adam moved his arm to her knees and slid it beneath them. He started to lift her from the ground when she protested.

"No..." she whispered.

"I don't know if we can move her, Adam," Billy said.

Adam set her back down and was met with her eyes. They were laden with pain, but they were clear.

"Billy's right," she said. "Even if you could, I don't think I'd survive the teleportation." She gave him a reassuring smile. "But I'm okay. I'll be okay."

Adam looked at Tommy despairingly. He didn't know what to do. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He came back to save her, not to watch her die. When Tommy didn't have an answer for him, he swallowed and looked at the girl in his arms.

"Why, Keeran?" he asked. "Why did you let me go?"

Keeran coughed. Breathing was becoming more difficult. She looked at him with a weak smile. "We're even."

Adam was terribly confused. "What? What are you talking about? You've saved me twice; we're not even."

"Yes we are," Keeran answered. She took a couple of wavering breaths in between grimaces. "You're the one who saved me, Adam." A tear escaped her eye. "I'd never known what it was like to have a friend, to be accepted... to belong." She coughed again. "You were right about Rita. You were right about everything."

"Keeran..."

"I was just a normal girl," she said. She reached for his hand. He let her take it. "We should have met two years ago... You were my friend, though I didn't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves a friend."

Keeran smiled. "You saw the real me and you fought for her." She blinked hard, and her body twitched again. She took in a slow breath. "I'd never known what kindness was until I met you." She took in several more laboured breaths. Adam squeezed the hand that held his. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

Her eyes lost focus. Adam squeezed her hand tighter. "Keeran... no..."

Her lips curved into a smile. Her breathing slowed again. "It's okay, Adam. It doesn't hurt anymore." She looked at him. Her eyes were soft and reassuring; clear. "I don't hurt anymore." She took in a slow breath and let it out. She took a second; she let it out.

She did not take another.

The hand in his fell limp with the rest of her body. Her eyes were on him, but they did not focus on him. Instead, they stared past him.

Adam's eyes didn't move from hers for several seconds. "Keeran?" he whispered. She did not respond. "Keeran..." She still did not respond. He pulled her into him tightly. His shoulders shook as tears broke their thresholds. "I'm so sorry... Keeran, I'm so sorry."

Gently, he withdrew. He looked into her unseeing eyes once more and then closed them with tender fingers. "Be at peace, Keeran."

Slowly, he raised his eyes to Tommy. Tears stained the leader's cheeks. "We have to bury her... She-she needs a final resting place... She... We need-"

"We will, Adam," Tommy said, keeping his voice as steady as he could. "She deserves that."

Billy knelt down beside Adam and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "C'mon. Let's get you home." He looked at the girl Adam still held. "Both of you."

Adam nodded. He took in a breath of finality, and slid his arm under Keeran's knees again. With his strength slowly returning to him, he carefully lifted her into his arms. He turned and looked at his friends. "Let's go home."


	8. Epilogue

The casket was heavy and the ground was uneven. Adam's strength had returned to him in the days since his capture, but now he used it for a different purpose. Now, he used it to carry Keeran to her final resting place.

Tommy walked on the other side of the casket and Rocky and Billy walked behind them. When the request for pallbearers had been made during the service, the four Rangers stepped up immediately. Keeran's foster father and one of her past foster brothers also volunteered. Together, the six men carried Keeran to her grave site.

The service had been simple and the casket was even simpler, but Keeran's life had been remembered and celebrated. Adam learned about a girl who loved flowers and puppy dogs. Her foster father recalled the afternoon she came home with a terrier puppy in her arms claiming it had followed her home. Pets were a luxury the family couldn't afford, but they took it to the local shelter where Keeran visited it every day until it was adopted into a loving home. Her favourite flowers were purple lilacs and the pine tree that grew in the backyard was her favourite tree. She loved sunsets and picnics, hated Brussels sprouts and ate turkey stuffing like it was going out of style. As a child, she was tenacious and had a tendency to be a little bossy. Tommy had smiled in agreement at that point. But as her foster brothers and sisters each found families, she had become withdrawn and lonely. Adam knew that was when Rita had found her and given her what she thought was a place to belong. He hoped her soul had found that place. He prayed she was at peace.

A mound of dirt signalled their destination had been reached. Together, the men set the casket on the device that would lower it. They stepped back; the Rangers joined Kim and Aisha while Keeran's foster father and brother joined their group. The father's wife held a bouquet of lilacs in her hands. Kim wrapped an arm around Adam's back and gave him a confusing squeeze. He gave her a small, thankful smile.

The graveside portion of the service was brief and everyone was given a part of the lilac bouquet to lay atop the casket. Adam swallowed back threatening tears as he gently set his lilacs among the others. There was so much she never got to do, things she would never accomplish, joys she would never experience. There were things he would never get to do with her. He would never help her get back on her feet, never again would he get to walk her home, not would he get to treat her to lunch. He would never get to know her for who she truly was. But, from the stories her foster family had told, and the way he had described her, Adam felt he had got to know her just a bit better. She and him really weren't very different.

Finally, he stepped back with the rest of his friends. With one final prayer, the Reverend closed the service. Together, the group of about twenty-five mourners made their way back to the cemetery's funeral home for the reception. Rocky and Billy joined the line for sandwiches and fruit while Tommy and Kim fixed themselves cups of coffee. Adam claimed a table big enough for he and his friends.

He looked around the room, watching Keeran's friends and family mingle and share their stories. He wanted to walk around and listen to those stories. He wanted to know who Keeran truly was and how she had touched the lives of everyone in the room. As he looked around, catching the odd sentence from the various conversations, he was aware of one thing: Keeran had been very loved, even if she had failed to realize it.

His attention was drawn back to the table when Aisha joined him. She sat down next to him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Adam," she said.

Adam looked at her. "It's okay, Aisha. I know you had your reasons."

"I just didn't want you to get hurt," Aisha continued.

"It's okay," Adam repeated, "I forgive you." He had said those words a lot in the past few days. And he meant them each time. "We were both wrong. I just wish I could have saved her."

"You did everything you could," Kim's voice came from above.

A Styrofoam cup of tea was slid in front of him by Tommy. "Yes you did, and she knows that."

He gave his friends an appreciative smile. He knew their words were sincere, but his guilt kept them from hitting their mark.

Their conversation was interrupted by Keeran's foster father when he approached the table. He was man of around forty with kind green eyes and greying blonde hair.

"Thank you, boys, for helping us carry Keeran," he said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Jackson," Adam answered. "We were happy to do it. Keeran was a special girl."

"Yes she was," Mr. Jackson agreed. "Forgive me, but how do you kids know her?"

"We went to school with her," Aisha replied.

He turned to Adam. "And you were the one who found her."

Upon contacting Keeran's family, Adam and Tommy had formulated a story, claiming Adam had found her body in an isolated section of the park. It was a story the grieving family had bought.

"I'm so sorry," Mr. Jackson continued. He cleared his throat. "Well, I won't keep you. I just wanted to thank you for your support."

"You're welcome," Billy replied.

With a nod, Mr. Jackson left the table to talk to the others who had attended.

Adam watched him leave. As he watched him mingle with the other guests, he thought about his own parents. How would they have dealt with his death had Keeran not let him go? Parents, biological or not, should never have to bury their children. Keeran should have outlived her foster father, not the other way around. He could only imagine what was going through Mr. And Mrs. Jackson's minds. How many unanswered questions did they have? Adam wished he could give them closure.

 

-Oo0oO-

 

The ground was dry and soft. The sun was bright and warm; it sparkled slightly off of the rose coloured granite headstone Adam sat in front of. An ivy vine lined the edge of the stone, enclosing the inscription.

KEERAN JACKSON

NOVEMBER 3RD, 1979

APRIL 8TH, 1996

BELOVED DAUGHTER, SISTER, FRIEND

UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN

A few days had passed since the service. His friends had told Ms. Appleby he had been sick the day the assignment was due, as well as about the upcoming funeral. Out of sympathy, the teacher had given him a couple of days grace. Now, he sat cross-legged in Angel Grove Cemetery, with his notebook on his lap and his pen in his hand. The assignment focused on friendship and what it meant to him. As he looked at the gravestone in front of him, he knew what his response to the assignment was going to be.

He had learned a lot about what friendship was over the last few days. Friendship was seeing the best in people despite the path in which their lives had taken them. Friendship meant standing up for them when they weren't able to do it themselves. Friendship involved supporting, and fighting for the people who meant a lot. Sometimes, circumstances arose when one friend sacrificed themselves for the life of another. Sacrifice was something he witnessed every time he went into battle with his comrades. It was something his friends had done for him, and something he had, and would gladly continue to do, for them. If it meant his friends, family, and fellow citizens of Angel Grove were safe and able to see another day. In the end, Keeran had considered him a friend; a friend worthy of protecting. He wasn't sure if should have laughed or cried at that thought. He nearly did both.

Adam didn't know just how long he had been sitting there with his notebook on his lap. His wrist was beginning to ache, but he was down to the last few lines of his essay. The breeze had cooled and goosebumps were beginning to spring up on his arms. Only a few more sentences...

"Adam."

Adam finished the last sentence and then turned around. His father was standing a few feet away. "Dad."

Henry Park approached his son. "Rocky said I might find you here." His gaze drifted from his son to the headstone. He put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, son."

Adam nodded, and gave his father an appreciative smile.

Henry squeezed the shoulder he held. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"I'll be there in a minute," Adam replied.

Henry nodded, then started back to the roadway where the car was parked.

Adam closed his notebook, and after a moment, got to his feet. Another moment passed as he looked at the headstone. He rested his hand atop of it, and for the first time since Keeran's death, he smiled and meant it.

"I'll see you later, Keeran," he said softly. "Goodnight, my friend."

Taking in a breath, he turned and started following his father. But following his father wasn't enough. He wanted to walk with his father.

"Hey dad!" he called, "wait up!"

Henry turned around. Adam jogged to close the distance. When he got there, he gave Henry a smile.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Salmon," Henry replied.

Adam's stomach growled and his mouth watered. His smile grew, and he wrapped an arm around his father's back. "Let's go home; I'm hungry."

Henry wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulders. "Me, too."

Images of Keeran's foster father came back to him. Adam couldn't imagine his own father surviving him. Everything Henry had ever done for him flooded his thoughts. Making supper when his mother had to work late, playing games of catch in the backyard on Sunday afternoons, showing him the inner workings of their car... But most for just being there and being his dad. It was because of Keeran, he would continue to experience those things, and his father could continue being his father. Keeran had saved more than just him. She had saved his parents, too.

Adam stopped walking and turned to face Henry. "Dad, thanks."

Henry looked at his son curiously. "For what?"

"Just being my dad," Adam replied.

Henry squeezed his son's shoulders tightly. "Thank you for being my son."

Together, they walked across the field to the car. Before getting in, Adam looked skyward. "Thank you, Keeran." With a smile, he got into the car. As his father drove them out of the cemetery, he watched the rows of gravestones go by the window. A tear escaped his eye. He missed Keeran dearly, but she had found a friend in him, and distance meant nothing to him. She would live on in not only his memory, but the memories of her foster family. She had touched more lives than she knew, and he prayed she realized that. She had finally known friendship, and that friendship had given her peace.

He watched the sun begin to set in the side mirror. By the pinks beginning to fill the sky, he knew it was going to be a beautiful one. He felt a calm go through his body and he smiled. She was okay; she had found peace. Peace was all he had ever wanted for her. Now, she had it. Now, they both had it.


End file.
